Pups and the meteror shower
On a cool night in Adventure Bay the pups were excited to see a meteor shower for the first time in hundreds of years ever recorded Ryder: Is everypup ready? All (except Rubble) Ready Rubble: Almost! (he then grabs a small bag of kibble) Ok, now i'm ready! Ryder: Good, let's head outside then They all headed out of the lookout and found a spot to lay and watch as the meteors started to fall Dirge: Did everypup know that meteors are space rocks and they fall into earth into the atmosphere traveling up to 130,000 miles and if a meteor is 10 meters in diameter is classified as an astr.....(he notices the pups in confusion ) .....They’re amazing to watch Chase: Ok?..... Rubble (Munching on his kibble) Skye: Rubble shouldn't you wait till morning? Rubble: I’m hungry right now and can't watch with an empty stomach (keeps eating) Skye: Ok..... As the night continued the pups decided to sleep under the stars that night when next morning arrived Rubble: (yawns and takes his sleeping mask off) What time is it? Chase: (Yawns) did we oversleep? why didn't ryder woke us up? Marshall: Huh? (Stretches) Where is Ryder anyway? Skye: Maybe he had a cold? And then couldn't get out of bed? Chase: You may be right (he then gets his uniform and calls out his megaphone to wake up the rest of the pups) TIME TO GET UP PUPS! Zuma: Ahhh! Too loud Rocky: Why did you do that? Dirge: BUNNIES! Oh (pants) you scared me Chase I was having a nightmare (To himself) they’re evil! Rubble: I’m starving Chase: I'll go check on Ryder to see if he is ok (He leaves) Rubble: If Ryder is too sick then let's go to Mr.Porter to eat and bring something for Ryder Skye: I'll stay to let Chase know where everypup is going Rubble,Zuma,Dirge,Marshall headed into town Zuma: Hmmmm Dirge: What is it Zuma? Zuma: Shouldn't there be, well, anyone in town already? Its like a ghost town here... Marshall: Slow day? Rubble: We’re here! last pup in is a (his face hits the door) Ouch! huh? Dirge: Shouldn't Mr. Porter be already open? Rubble: Yea, i’m starving! Dirge: I'm surprised after how much kibble you ate last night Rubble: That wasn't even enough Marshall: Come to speak of it, where is everybody? Zuma: (facepaw) Back with Chase and Skye Chase: Skye Skye: Yes ? Chase: I couldn't find Ryder anywhere ......Wait where is everypup? Skye:They all went to Mr.Porter for breakfast Chase: Let's go Meanwhile Dirge:I don't think anyone is here Marshall: Oh well, where is everyone? Rubble: You don't think Ryder is gone too, do you? Zuma: I think... Chase: Pups Ryder is not to be found anywhere! Skye: Or anybody Zuma: We noticed Dirge: Well we have to search for of well where everyone went Chase: We can go track Ryder's p... Rocky: What about Ryder's puppad we can track it and him Chase: I was about to say that ... Rubble: Let's go the sooner we find them the sooner we eat Skye: .....Oh Rubble They all headed to the lookout and up the elevator they put on their uniforms just incase they needed it Chase: (he pushes a button on the screen to see where ryder is located) Hmmm it says that he is supposed to be at ...... somewhere in jakes mountain? Zuma: Do you think everyone else is there dude? Dirge: Well he has disappeared with all of adventure bay Chase:Rubble we need you to dig any snow,rock,or sleet that gets in the way Rubble: Rubble on the double! Chase: Skye you will search the skies to see if you can spot Ryder and everyone Skye:This pup's gotta fly! Chase:I'll track ryder using his sent from his toothbrush and the rest can help find ryder and everyone Zuma: What can I do dude? Chase: Zuma you can help if they are in an underwater cave Zuma: Weady, Set, get wet Chase: Marshall go back to the lookout and keep watch on the screen in anything changes. Now lets go ! All pups: PAW Patrol is on a roll They all went to their vehicles and headed towards Jake’s mountain Rocky: Let’s hurry everyone might be in danger They arrived and then chase starts sniffing ryder’s toothbrush Zuma: Do you have Wyder’s scent ? Chase: Yes but it’s faint so it might take longer Zuma: Let’s try not mixing our scent with Wyder’s so we can find him faster Chase: ? Skye: He means that we will be a bit far from you so you don't get the scent mixed up Zuma: yeah, I am going to check the coast Chase: (Starts following Ryder’s scent) Hmmm Rocky: What did you find? Chase: Ryder is across that cliff and in that cave Rocky: Then let’s go Chase: But how we can’t cross over there without a bridge Rocky: Or a recycled one (He goes to his truck) Need this, not this, Rubble don’t put your comics in my truck, I found it (Two pairs of stakes, a tire, Rubble’s Comics, and a rope ladder are thrown out) Chase: Thats good now Skye fly over and put the bridge there and nail it down while we work on this side Skye: You got it Chase (barks) Wings (She flies over) Chase: Ok lets get everything ready on this side Zuma: (over collar) I didn’t find anyone how’s your luck? Rubble: (over collar) We found where ryder might be Rocky: Where are you? Zuma: I am in an underground Hideout and there is air here Chase: (Over collar) What? Zuma: An underground tunnel it is under the (Static) Marshall: (who is back at the lookout) Um The Orange dot disappeared (over collar) I have lost connection with Zuma Rocky: What! Chase: Where could zuma be? Rocky: I Don’t know, but lets hurry before another one of us disappear Chase: Ok let’s go (Over collar) Skye is the bridge on that side ready? Skye: All secure, but Where is Rocky? Chase:What do mean? I was just talking to him Skye: but I only see one shadow Chase: W..where? Skye: Come on Chase come across Chase: Ok (Starts walking) Skye: (Over collar) Marshall how is everyone? Marshall: Well so far no one is missing except Zuma Skye: Then Where is Rocky ? Marshall: Ok now he is missing wait what’s that black dot? Skye: (looks at something behind Chase) That’s The black dot! Chase Watch Out ! Chase: Hu… (static) Marshall: Skye, Chase is missing…. Run! I mean, fly out of there! Skye: You don’t have to ask me twice Marshall: Skye? Skye: I am fine ,but it is following me Marshall: Try heading back to the lookout you to Rubble Skye: I got it, Wait my helicopter (Goes down and goes static) Marshall: Skye? (No response) Rubble arrives to the lookout Marshall: Rubble You and me are the only ones left Rubble: What? Marshall: Look at the screen Rubble: What is that black dot heading towards the lookout……? Marshall: That is what was making the pups disappear Rubble: Marshall! lockdown the lookout fast ! Marshall hits the lockdown button. Just in time the black dot is outside the lookout ……. Marshall: phew Rubble: Do you think thats the black dot that made everyone disappear ? Marshall: Huh it goes near each pup and they disappear Rubble: Its just waiting outside…….. Marshall: It is so still it’s creepy Rubble: What does it want? (soon fog rolls in adventure bay) Marshall: it’s been a while, is the black dot gone? Rubble: No its still there….. and what's with this fog? Marshall: it’s like the fog in scary movies just before something bad happens Rubble: Don’t overreact marshall it will go away …. i think.. Marshall: It just looks creepy Rubble: Well we have to check down the elevator to see if we see something…. Marshall: Keep watch on the screen I will go down Rubble: Ok (Marshall goes down and the red dot on the screen disappears) Rubble: Marshall? Are you there? (No response) Rubble: Oh no (Sees the dot inside down stairs he locks the elevator) now i’m left….. (The black dot disappears) Rubble: I think its gone …. (Then felt something on his back) ?(Marshalls voice) : Rubble wake up! (he wakes up) Rubble: Huh? Marshall: Rubble we are going to the Mr. Porter’s want to come Chase: Are you ok? Rubble: Yea I just had a bad dream Ryder: Ok, how about no kind of kibble before bed Rubble? Rubble: Yea…. (Chuckles) and sure Marshall, wait for me! (he runs beside Marshall) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode